


Have You Seen Severa?

by MayorHaggar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Cordelia comes to Robin's office looking for her daughter.  The tactician knows exactly where she is, but he isn't about to tell her mother.





	Have You Seen Severa?

“Hi Robin, I was just wondering if you’d….are you alright?”

Robin could easily understand why Cordelia had stopped mid-sentence out of concern for him. He didn’t have a mirror handy, but he assumed he looked more like he’d spent hours training at swordsmanship as opposed to sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

“Just fine, Cordelia,” he said, cursing internally as he heard how high and unnatural his voice sounded to his own ears. “Is there something I can help you with?”

She cocked her head at him, clearly not buying it, but continued her original line of questioning nevertheless. “Have you seen Severa?”

“S-Severa? Why do you ask?” he said, trying and utterly failing to sound casual.

“We were supposed to leave to go shopping a half an hour ago, but she never showed up,” Cordelia explained. “Have you seen her?”

“No, can’t say I have,” he said. He hissed through his teeth as one of his testicles was squeezed slightly, and glanced down beneath his desk. Severa, kneeling between his spread legs with his cock in her mouth, winked up at him. Then she started bobbing her head. Realizing his mistake, he hastily looked back up at Cordelia, who now looked even more concerned about his strange behavior.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, frowning. He gulped and bit back a moan as Severa began rubbing his balls while continuing to suck and slurp away. She'd been working at a painfully slow and drawn-out pace since she'd first crawled under his desk about an hour ago to distract him from his paperwork with a desk handjob that eventually progressed to a desk blowjob. He assumed she'd been planning to slowly but surely drive him insane until he finally gave in, brushed the paperwork aside and threw her on the desk. The minute she'd heard Cordelia's voice, though, she'd suddenly gotten serious. Severa's relationship with her mother had always been weird, but this was a level of insanity Robin had never anticipated. Was she _trying_ to make him completely lose his composure? Did she actually want her mother to catch her sucking the tactician off under his desk? Perhaps that was a question better left unanswered.

"I'm fine, thanks," he insisted. He picked his glass of water up off of the desk and took a large swallow to try and soothe his uncomfortably parched throat, then nearly choked on the liquid when Severa pushed herself further down than he ever had before and got him all the way in her throat. Their relationship was still new (and secret), but this was new territory. 

"If you say so," Cordelia said doubtfully, frowning as he coughed and tugged at the collar of his robes. "If you happen to see Severa, let her know I'm looking for her, okay?"

"Absolutely!" He hastily gulped down the remainder of his glass and nodded at Cordelia. anxious to get her to leave without being outright rude. Mercifully she left at last, shutting his office door behind her. Robin sighed in relief and then returned his attention to what was going on beneath his desk.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, glaring down at the redhead. Severa, not at all intimidated, pulled back and released his cock from between her lips with an audible ‘pop.’

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” she said, smirking up at him from her knees. She ran her hand up and down his shaft slowly, no longer operating with the urgency she had when Cordelia was in the room.

“You’re insane,” he huffed. “What if she’d caught us?”

“It’s not her business,” she said. “I’m an adult. If I want to crawl under my boyfriend’s desk and suck his cock while he works, I’m gonna do it!”

“You’re unbelievable.” He shook his head and idly reached down to stroke her red pigtails.

“And you love it,” she said boldly, looking up into his eyes and daring him to deny it. They both knew it was the truth. Severa was brash and full of herself, and for whatever reason it only made her more irresistible in Robin’s eyes.

His eyes flashed and he grabbed both pigtails tightly for a moment. “You’re going to pay,” he growled. “Get up here.” He let go of her hair and got up from his seat, knowing she would willingly do as he demanded. It was the entire reason she’d come, after all.

He heard her giggle behind him as he unceremoniously shoved the mountain of paperwork off of his desk, causing it to haphazardly scatter on the floor. But paperwork was the furthest thing from his mind now. She’d gotten exactly the reaction she’d been seeking from him when this all began, and now it was time for it to end the way they’d both known it would all along.

Robin hastily shed his clothing, and turned around to see that Severa had done the same. She stood there watching him expectantly, her arms crossed behind her back and a self-satisfied smile on her face.

“So? Are you going to make me pay or not?” she asked in challenge. 

“Get on the desk,” he ordered. Severa laughed but went along with it anyway, hopping up and sitting her butt down on the desk before laying back so she was flat on her back, her legs and ass dangling over the edge. She parted her legs in invitation as he stepped forward, hard and aching for relief. He took his cock in hand and rubbed against her entrance a few times, finding her wet and ready for him. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one she’d worked up with her teasing.

Robin drove himself into her without preamble. They’d both been waiting long enough; it was far past time for games. Severa agreed, grunting in satisfaction as he set a swift, brutal pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making sure he never went far before thrusting back home. The desk shook with the force of their fucking. Hopefully Chrom’s meeting with Flavia didn’t end early, because there was no way he wouldn’t be able to hear them once he returned to his study.

After the seemingly endless teasing Severa had subjected him to, Robin wasn’t going to bother holding back now that he was finally free to do as he wished. He grabbed her small breasts with both hands, squeezing them roughly and enjoying the feel as they bounced in time with their fucking.

As Robin continued his frenetic pace, he watched a shift in Severa’s face. They hadn’t been together long, but this was hardly their first time. Using the same perceptiveness that made him such a valuable tactical asset, he recognized what was coming without her needing to say it. He dipped his head down and smothered her orgasmic cries with a forceful kiss, making sure no passersby would be able to hear what would otherwise have been a deafening scream.

She might have gotten what she wanted, but he wasn’t done quite yet. He continued driving forward as she came down from her peak, not giving her a moment to catch her breath. On and on he went, faster and faster, harder and harder, until he felt his own end coming at last.

She smiled as he pulled out of her, and sat up on the desk. She reached her hand forward, intending to finish him with her hand. Robin had other ideas in mind though. For likely the first time all day, it was Severa’s turn to be caught by surprise when he exploded directly in her face. He hit his target perfectly, coating her forehead with semen that dripped down her face. 

Robin knew he would pay for this sooner rather than later, but it had been worth it just for the visual she was providing him right now, eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth hung open in shock. Besides, much like she’d said to him earlier, he knew she loved it.

“Shall I call your mother back in here so you don’t miss your shopping trip?” he offered.

Severa, eyes still closed lest his semen blind her, began to laugh,

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
